Bloedvlam's Fanfiction/ Avontuur in het bos
Avontuur in het bos Bloedvlam sloop met zijn buik laag tegen de grond naar de oorzaak van de geur die in zijn geurklieren zaten. De eekhoorn die hij in de gaten had, zat nog nietsvermoedend te genieten van zijn nootje. Bloedvlam sloop nog even dichterbij en sprong op het arme diertje af. De eekhoorn probeerde nog te vluchten maar het was te laat. Bloedvlam had zijn klauwen al in het diertje geslagen en hem gedood. "Kijk," miauwde Bloedvlam naar zijn inmiddels herstelde leerling. "Je sluipt op het dier af met je buik tegen te grond aangedrukt en springt er op het juiste moment op af. Maar denk eraan dat je niet wiebelt, je evenwicht moet in balans zijn." Vossenpoot knikte. Bloedvlam was met zijn leerling, zijn beste vriend - Sneeuwstaart - en zijn leerling Zonpoot op jacht. Zonpoot was een altijd vrolijke en enthousiaste leerling. Hij had een grijze vacht en blauwe ogen, maar hij was het enige jong van zijn moeder IJsster. Hij was er trots op dat zijn moeder de leider was van de Clan. Het was frisse ochtend, maar de zon wierp nog even haar stralen op het bos. Het was inmiddels ver in bladval, en de meeste bladeren waren al van de bomen gevallen, en bruin-rood gekleurd. "Zie je dat Zonpoot?" Sneeuwstaart wees met staart naar de Commandant. "Zo doe je dat. Jullie mogen dit nu ook proberen." Zonpoot en Vossenpoot sprongen op. Zij aan zij draafden ze richting de grote beuken. Bloedvlam was al eerder opgevallen, dat de twee leerlingen hecht met elkaar waren. Samen met Roetpoot - het zusje van Vossenpoot - waren ze graag met elkaar samen. Voor Roetpoot en Vossenpoot was Zonpoot een soort van broer. Toen Bloedvlam Vossenpoot even zag hinkelen dacht hij weer aan zijn ongeluk. Toen hij en Zandklauw met hun leerlingen de eerste dag erop uit waren geweest, was de roodbruine leerling in een holte gevallen. Hij had een paar ernstige verwondingen opgelopen en Spitssnuit twijfelde eerst of hij nog wel krijger kon worden. Maar sinds hij weer trainde, ging het nog goed. "Kom Bloedvlam." Bloedvlams gedachten werden ruw onderbroken door zijn vriends stem. "Laten we gaan kijken hoe ze het er van afbrengen." Bloedvlam knikte en trippelde mee. "Kijk Sneeuwstaart!" Zonpoot duwde Vossenpoot opzij die aan het oefenen was en keek trots zijn mentor aan. "Ik kan bijna net zo goed jagen als jij! Mijn evenwicht is perfect, geen vos kan mij omkrijgen!" Zonpoot zakte in de jachthouding en besloop een blaadje. Plagerig gaf Vossenpoot zijn vriend en zacht duwtje. "Nee, behalve deze vos!" Bloedvlam snorde geamuseerd toen Zonpoot naar zijn vriend beet. Hij keek naar Sneeuwstaart, en zag een geamuseerde glans in de ogen van de sneeuwwitte kater. Hij bleef nog even staan kijken naar de pochende leerlingen en mauwde toen: "Oké, laten we nu echt gaan beginnen." Vossenpoot zakte in de jachthouding en sloop naar een spitsmuis toe en sprong er bovenop. "Ha! Ik heb het toch goed gedaan Bloedvlam?" Vossenpoot trekte even met zijn poot. Bloedvlam keek er bezorgd naar. Dat was de poot die gewond was. Zou hij er echt last van hebben, en het gewoon verbergen? "Bloedvlam?" Vossenpoot keek angstig naar hem. "Ik deed het toch goed?" Bloedvlam schrok op. "Ja, ja. Dat deed je heel goed Vossenpoot." prees hij zijn leerling. Nadat Zonpoot zijn lijster had gevangen gingen de katten terug naar het kamp. Bloedvlam was nu al uitgeput terwijl het nog geen eens zonhoog was. Bloedvlam beval de leerlingen te gaan eten en ging zelf ook eten. Sneeuwstaart ging naast hem zitten. "Zit je er nog steeds over in? Dat hij misschien geen krijger kan worden?" Bloedvlam nam een hap van zijn muis. Sneeuwstaart was zijn beste vriend, en het kon geen kwaad om zijn zorgen te delen. Maar aan de andere kant wilde hij hem geen lasten bezorgen. Hij besloot het toch toe te geven. "Ja, nadat hij zijn vangst had gedaan trok hij met zijn poot. Net zoals toen hij met Zonpoot ging jagen. Ik weet niet of hij wel krijger kan worden." gaf hij toe. Sneeuwstaart drukte zich meelevend tegen zijn vriend aan. Hij zou het ook jammer vinden als Zonpoot geen krijger kon worden. Zwijgend aten ze de rest van hun prooi op. De resten prooi wegetend miauwde Bloedvlam: "Ik zal Spitssnuit wat prooi brengen. Wil jij nadat je hebt geslapen een grenspatrouille met Blauwhart, Stekelpels, Nachtpoot en Zonpoot doen?" Sneeuwstaart knikte en trippelde naar zijn leerling om het nieuws te vertellen. Bloedvlam griste een vogel van de hoop en bracht die naar Spitssnuit. Tot Bloedvlams teleurstelling was Strovacht daar ook, anders had hij het over Vossenpoot willen hebben. "Dankjewel Bloedvlam." Spitssnuit knikte hem toe en Bloedvlam ging weer weg. Zijn poten gingen naar IJssters hol. Hij wilde het graag over Donskit, Tijgerkit en Roodkit hebben. Ze waren bijna 6 manen oud. Hij stapte naar IJssters hol. "IJsster?" Bloedvlam klonk onzeker. "Kom binnen Bloedvlam, wat heb je op je hart?" Bloedvlam trippelde naar binnen, het warme behaaglijke hol binnen. "Ik kom het over Roodkit, Donskit en Tiijgerkit hebben. Ze zijn bijna 6 manen oud, het wordt tijd dat we over een mentor zullen nadenken." IJsster stond op van haar nest. "Ja, wie vind jij geschikt Bloedvlam?" Bloedvlam had daar al over nagedacht. Zo zelfverzekerd mogelijk miauwde hij: "Nou, Strovacht is misschien jong, maar hij heeft al de ervaring van een oudere krijger. Hij kan mentor worden van Donskit? En Stekelpels heeft geen leerling meer gehad sinds ik krijger ben geworden. Hij kan mentor worden van Tijgerkit. Hij zou hem goed rustig houden denk ik." IJsster knikte langzaam. "En Braambes wordt mentor van Roodkit. Hij zal dat ook goed aankunnen. Bedankt Bloedvlam, ik zie je bij maanhoog." De leider knikte en Bloedvlam boog zijn kop en ging het hol uit. Hij zou het nieuws aan de kittens en Maanvacht en Sneeuwstaart gaan vertellen. Sneeuwstaart was de partner van Maanvacht sinds hij en Bloedvlam krijger waren geworden. Bloedvlam had het niet verwacht en was dan ook verbaasd geweest, toen ze het hem vertelden. Hij trippelde naar de kraamkamer. Maanvacht zat daar met een tedere blik naar haar spelende jongen te kijken. "Maanvacht, ik heb goed nieuws voor jou en jouw jongen." De lichtgestreepte moederkat wenkte haar kittens met haar staart. "Vertel Bloedvlam." Bloedvlam schraapte zijn keel en mauwde: "Roodkit, Tijgerkit en Donskit worden leerlingen! Vanavond zal hun ceremonie gehouden worden." Maanvachts ogen gloeiden van trots. "Maar dat is geweldig! Kom," ze wenkte haar jongen mee te komen. "Jullie mogen het Sneeuwstaart gaan vertellen! Hij zal trots op jullie zijn!" Bloedvlam keek ze na met een ietwat droefige blik in zijn ogen na. Kon hij ook ooit zo trots zijn op zijn jongen zoals Sneeuwstaart nu was? Hij hoopte stiekem van wel. "Roodkit, Donskit en Tijgerkit. "Jullie hebben de leeftijd van 6 manen bereikt, en het is tijd voor jullie om leerling te worden." De kitten's ogen gloeiden van opwinding. "Roodkit..." IJssters stem brak af. Maanvacht slaakte een gil: "Roodkit! Pas op!" Het jonge katertje keek verschrikt op zich heen. Een roodbruine gestalte rende op Roodkit af. Terwijl Vossenpoot de kraamkamer probeerde af te dekken zodat de kittens veilig waren, sprong Bloedvlam op de vos af. Zandklauw klauwde naast hem naar de vos zijn ogen. Strovacht sprong van achter op hem af. Samen probeerden ze de vos naar achter te drijven, het kamp uit. Toen Roetpoot mee wilde helpen duwde Vossenpoot haar opzij, en beet in de vos zijn achterpoten. De vos gilde van de pijn en probeerde weg te rennen, maar met zijn gewonde achterpoten lukte dat niet. Vossenpoot en Zandklauw gaven de vos een laatste krab en de lieten de vos weggaan. De vos rende richting de Tweebeenhoop, dus die zou niet meer terug komen. De rest van de krijgers keek geschokt om zich heen of er nog meer vossen uit de duisternis kwamen gesprongen. "Bloedvlam, hoe kon het zijn dat die vos zo makkelijk ons kamp wist binnen te dringen?" IJsster stapte naar hem toe. "Wie had ook alweer de patrouilles opgevoerd en de kampingang gelaten voor wat hij was?" IJssters ogen stonden ijskoud. Bloedvlam keek beschaamd naar de grond. Dat had hij inderdaad gedaan. Hij dacht dat het kampingang goed was en had de patrouilles opgevoerd. "Jij, Bloedvlam." Roetpoot keek hem ontdaan aan. Ze opende haar mond maar sloot die weer. Strovacht stapte naar voren. "Dus het is jouw schuld Bloedvlam? Door jou kon die vos binnendringen en had de kittens bijna vermoord. Dankzij Vossenpoot is dat niet gebeurd." Strovacht keek hem beschuldigend aan. Het was inderdaad Vossenpoot die ze had gered. Hoe had hij geweten dat de vos op de kittens af zou gaan? Hij was nog niet eens lang leerling en wist nog niets van vossen. De roodbruine leerling keek hem onnozel aan. Alle andere krijgers staarden Bloedvlam geschrokken aan. Ze konden zich niet beseffen dat het juist Bloedvlams schuld eigenlijk was. De Commandant keek naar Zandklauw. Zandklauw keek neutraal terug. ''Vond Zandklauw ook dat het zijn schuld was? ''"Het spijt me Bloedvlam, maar ik zal je moeten degraderen tot krijger. Je hebt teveel fouten gemaakt." IJsster keek met verdriet in haar blauwe ogen hem aan. "Sneeuwstaart zal de nieuwe Commandant zijn van de BliksemClan." Bloedvlam voelde een steek van scherpe jaloezie door hem heen gaan. ''IJsster had hem gedegradeerd, en zijn beste vriend, nee, Sneeuwstaart Commandant gemaakt! '' Bloedvlam draaide zich woedend om. Hij liep richting het krijgershol. Het enige wat hij nog wilde was zich oprollen in zijn nest en zijn gedachten afsluiten van de rest van de wereld. Toen Bloedvlam eenmaal lag kwam Zandklauw binnen. "Bloedvlam," begon ze. "Nee laat me met rust," bromde hij. "Ik wil even alleen zijn." Zandklauw keek bezorgd naar hem en boog toen haar kop. "Ik begrijp het." Ze trippelde het krijgershol uit, de open plek op. Bloedvlam sloeg zijn staart over zijn neus en zonk in een diepe slaap weg. "Opstaan slaapkop." Iets porde in Bloedvlams zei. Hij knipperde met zijn ogen en zag een donkere gestalte. Hij proefde de lucht en wist dat het Zandklauw was. "Je moet mee met de dageraadpatrouille." Bloedvlam stond op en rekte zich uitgebreid uit. "Mooi. Kan jij na deze patrouille uit gaan rusten en een jachtpatrouille doen?" Zandklauw staarde hem aan. Bloedvlam hield zijn kop schijn. "O ja..." hij zuchtte eens diep en liep het hol uit. "Wie gaat mee?" Zandklauw duwde haar snuit in zijn vacht. "Stekelpels, Roetpoot en Vossenpoot gaan mee," fluisterde ze. Bloedvlam haalde opgelucht adem. Stekelpels was zijn oude mentor en daar wilde hij graag mee praten. "Wil jij je dan alsjeblieft behoeden over Roetpoot?" Zandklauw keek hem aan en Bloedvlam las begrip in haar ogen. "Dat wil ik wel doen Bloedvlam." Bloedvla knikte haar dankbaar toe en wikkelde zijn staart om die van haar. Stekelpels onderbrak hun momentje ruw. "Komen jullie nog? Jullie leerlingen staan te wachten. Straks worden zij ook nog oudste." Er lag een geamuseerde glans in zijn voormalige mentor. Iedereen wist dat Bloedvlam een oogje had op Zandklauw. Zij aan zij trippelden ze het kampingang uit. Zandklauw nam de leerlingen apart en testte ze op hun reukvaardigheden. Bloedvlam trippelde naar Stekelpels. "Stekelpels," Bloedvlam slikte. "Kan ik even met je praten?" "Als we maar doorlopen." Hij sprong over een stam heen en keek zijn voormalige leerling aan. Bloedvlam vertelde over wat hij had gevoeld toen hij werd gedegradeerd en over Sneeuwstaart. Het was voor hem een hele opluchting om zijn gevoelens met nog iemand te delen. Stekelpels knikte begripvol. "Ik snap je, maar Sneeuwstaart kan er ook niets aan doen dat hij gekozen is. Hij wil nu alleen zijn plicht doen tegenover de Clan. Hij voelt zich denk ik ook rot. Praat er met hem over." Bloedvlam dacht daar over na. "Als ik er klaar voor ben. Maar hoe kan ik IJsster ervan overtuigen dat ik wél een goede Commandant kan zijn?" Stekelpels dacht na. "Bewijs je loyaliteit en probeer nadat je met Sneeuwstaart heb gesproken zoveel mogelijk patrouilles te leiden. IJsster zal dan heus wel inzien dat je echt wel je best doet." Bloedvlam wilde dat hij dat kon geloven. Misschien zou hij nooit meer Commandant worden. Misschien ook wel. Hij wist het niet. "Kom mee." Stekelpels verdween in de struiken en Bloedvlam sprong hem achterna. "Donskit, Roodkit en Tijgerkit." IJssters blik rustte op de kittens. "Jullie zouden eerder jullie ceremonie gekregen hebben, maar daar is iets tussen gekomen." IJsster keek snel naar Bloedvlam maar keek snel weer weg. "Jullie hebben de leeftijd van 6 manen bereikt, en het is tijd voor jullie om leerling te worden. Strovacht, jij wordt mentor van Donspoot. Ik vertrouwe erop dat je al je vaardigheden doorgeeft een deze jonge leerling." Strovacht stapte naar voren en raakte de neus van zijn leerling aan. Roodpoot, jij wordt leerling van Braambes. Braambes, ik weet dat jij haar de kennis en vaardigheden doorgeeft die ze nodig heeft als krijger." Roodpoot sprong naar haar mentor toe en raakte zijn neus aan. "Stekelpels, jij hebt al lang geen leerling gehad. Je bent ervaren en ik vertrouw erop dat jij je vaardigheden doorgeeft aan Tijgerpoot." Tijgerpoot trippelde trots met zijn staart in de lucht naar Stekelpels. Hij raakte zijn neus aan en ging naast zijn mentor zitten. Stekelpels was bekend om zijn ervaring en kennis, dus het was niet gek dat Tijgerpoot zo trots was. "Tijgerpoot! Roodpoot! Donspoot!" De Clan juichte de nieuwe leerlingen toe. IJsster wachtte tot de Clan uitgeroepen was. "Er is nog iets wat ik moet doen." IJsster keek de katten aan. "Grijspoot heeft zijn training afgerond." Ze wenkte de leerling met haar staart en hij kwam aantrippelen. "Ik, IJsster, leider van de BliksemClan doe een beroep op mijn krijgervoorouders om op deze leerling neer te kijken. Hij heeft hard getraind om de werking van uw nobele krijgscode en ik beveel hem nu op zijn beurt aan als krijger. Grijspoot, zal je de krijgscode in ere houden en je Clan beschermen en verdedigen met gevaar voor eigen leven?" Grijspoot antwoordde met vaste stem: "Dat zweer ik." IJsster keek hem goedkeurend aan. "Dan geef ik je nu, uit naam van De SterrenClan, je krijgersnaam. "Grijspoot, jij zult vanaf nu bekend staan als Grijswolk, de SterrenClan eert je moed en kracht en wij heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger van de BliksemClan." IJsster sprong van de rotsen af en legde haar snuit op Grijswolks kop zodat hij haar schouder kon likken. "Grijswolk! Grijswolk!" ''Wordt niet vervolgd''